The Symptom Study Assessment
by bigbangenthusiast
Summary: Sheldon notices Amy's peculiar new behaviors and attempts to discover the cause by studying her closely. Canon through 10x23. The events leading up to Shamy's proposal have been altered from the events of 10x24 to remove the drama, which also makes this story completely spoiler-free!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm excited to share the first part of a new three-chapter collaboration I created with the help of my besties. The idea and framework are courtesy of Stellina2a.**

 **A big thanks goes out to Platypus-Quacks-Too and Misschinitapr for help with the details and the laughs we all had bouncing ideas off each other.**

Sheldon studied his fiancée as she slept in their dimly-lit bedroom. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful, with her hair fanned across her pillow. He longed to touch her but was afraid of waking her and releasing her odd behaviors. He had tried to fall asleep, but his concern grew the harder he tried. Seeking answers, his mind replayed the events of the last four weeks.

Amy had been acting completely normal when he flew to New Jersey to propose to her. He had missed her terribly, though she'd only been gone seven days, and realized he never wanted to spend another day without her. Once her initial shock at seeing him at her door on one knee with his great grandmother's ring wore off, she had ecstatically accepted. Her deafening 'Yes!' prompted her temporary neighbors to poke their heads into the hall to see what all the commotion was.

She excitedly shouted, "We're engaged!", and after assuring them everything was fine, she pulled him into her apartment, threw her arms around him, and kissed him as if her life depended on it.

When they finally came up for air, she led him to the bedroom. They were like wild animals in heat, ripping their clothes off and pawing at each other. For the first time ever, he had disregarded his need to neatly fold their garments, leaving them scattered along the floor. Amy had backed him up against the bed until he fell backwards onto the mattress. She straddled him with her nude body, and they had made passionate love.

He had planned to stay one week, then one week turned to two. As they headed into their third week together in the Garden State, Amy discovered the university's primary benefactor backed out, and her research fellowship abruptly came to an end. She had been disappointed but relieved that they could return home.

Sheldon brought his mind back to the present. Could that be the reason for her unusual behavior? It didn't seem likely, as he had witnessed Amy's disappointment before, and her behavior then was inconsistent with her current behavior. For as long as he had known her, she had never been lightheaded and forgetful when experiencing disappointment. But the strangest phenomenon occurred when he had rested his hand on her breast as he spooned her in bed, and she moved it to her abdomen, claiming she was very sensitive. Amy normally enjoyed that portion of their nightly routine, even when her day had not gone well.

He quickly tossed the disappointment theory aside and continued pondering. Was it just lingering excitement from their impending nuptials? That could explain the lightheadedness and forgetfulness, and he was no expert on biologic functions, but even he knew breast sensitivity was highly improbable. When they had engaged in frenzied lovemaking the night he proposed, had he somehow over excited her, causing her body to react adversely? Perhaps, but he would need more evidence to support his hypothesis.

He settled back against his pillow and consulted the alarm clock. In five short hours, they would be at work. He needed to be refreshed and focused, not only for his career but also to solve his fiancée's enigma. He began reciting pi to 1000 places and finally drifted off to sleep.

In what felt like only moments later, the alarm blared its annoying, pulsating beeps. Sheldon stretched his arm and hit the Off switch. He felt Amy stir next to him.

"Morning," she yawned.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?"

"I did." She blindly reached for her glasses and settled them on her face, propped herself up against the headboard, then quickly squeezed her eyes shut and hung her head.

"Amy!" He shouted, alarmed.

"Sorry, just a little lightheaded again. It will pass."

"I'm worried about you. This is the fourth consecutive day you have felt this way."

"I probably sat up too quickly. I promise I'll be more careful tomorrow."

He wasn't convinced but decided to drop it for now. He didn't need to add to her discomfort by badgering her further. When she reopened her eyes, he scooted over and slung his arm around her. His fingertips brushed her nipple through the thin cotton nightgown, and she shied away from his touch. Noting his hurt and surprised look, she pecked his lips.

"I'm still sensitive. My period is due any day."

"Of course," he replied absently, as his mind raced. They had been living together for months. In that whole time, she had been especially aroused right before her period; he knew because he tracked her cycle. She had always welcomed his hands under her shirt during these makeout sessions. Something wasn't adding up.

When she attempted to stand, he hurried to her side of the bed and offered his hand, pulling her up slowly. They padded to the kitchen hand in hand. Amy took a seat at the island.

Sheldon frowned. "I'm worried you'll fall off that chair. Maybe you should sit on the couch today."

"I'm fine now. The lightheadedness is gone."

"Please, Amy? It will set my mind at ease."

"Since you feel so strongly about it, I will." She stood then squeezed her eyes shut and leaned heavily on the counter.

"Amy!" Sheldon wrapped his arms around her waist and gently settled her in a seated position on the floor.

"I stood up too quickly. I'm okay now."

After proving she could stand without assistance, Sheldon reluctantly agreed Amy was capable of driving them to work.

xxx

Sheldon couldn't focus on his equations, so he used the time to do a little research. Causes for lightheadedness included abnormal heart rhythm, dehydration, hunger, being surprised, standing up too quickly, medication side effects, the flu... Next he researched causes of forgetfulness and finally breast sensitivity.

He stood back, chin in hand, staring at the differentials on his white board. There was some crossover between the first two syptoms, but the third appeared to have no connection. Curiouser and curiouser. His heart raced as another thought occurred to him. Maybe she picked up some sort of rare and incurable disease while she was working in that lab in Princeton. He had been so upset to see her leave that he hadn't even asked her for details. He willed himself to calm down until he had all the facts.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that the soft rap at his door made him jump.

"Sheldon, are you okay?" His fiancée asked, as she crossed the threshold into his office. "When you didn't appear at my lab at noon, I started to worry."

He quickly flipped the whiteboard away from view. "I'm fine. I was just caught up in... a project."

"You sure? You look a little pale."

He consulted his watch. "Oh, dear Lord! It's almost 12:30. Why didn't you come sooner? Now we'll be lucky if the cafeteria still has the daily special."

"Sorry. I waited until I was pretty sure you weren't coming. You didn't forget, did you?"

"Sheldon Cooper never forgets," he huffed. "Unlike you recently," he muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's go."

To Sheldon's relief, they had not missed out on the special. He watched with interest as Amy piled her tray with soup, a sandwich, an apple, a bag of chips, a bowl of fruit, and a pudding cup. Never had he seen her eat this much food in one sitting. He shrugged it off to the later-than-usual lunch break and the fact that she had eaten very little at breakfast.

"Amy, exactly what sort of research did you work on at Princeton?"

She swallowed a bite of sandwich and took a sip of water. "We were trying to determine if any existing therapies would be beneficial in protecting the nervous system from further damage in patients with multiple sclerosis."

"It's a shame the funding was pulled."

She nodded in agreement while she chewed. "Why are you just asking me now?"

Sheldon shoved a fry into his mouth. He walked right into that one. He half expected her to wait for his answer before taking another bite, but she appeared to have already forgotten. He felt guilty. Here he was worried for her health and trying to figure out the cause, yet he was relieved her symptoms were working to his advantage.

xxx

Over the next four days, Sheldon continued monitoring Amy's behavior. Not only was she still exhibiting the same signs, new symptoms had surfaced. She was preparing beef loaf one evening and nearly passed out from the smell of the raw meat. He stood outside the bathroom door helplessly as she retched.

"I'm sorry, Sheldon. If you don't mind, I'm going to stay in here until the scent is gone."

"Amy, perhaps you should seek medical attention."

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"But..."

"No buts."

Not wishing to argue when she was obviously unwell, he squeezed her hand then proceded to the kitchen to finish preparing the meal. She declined the entrée, opting instead to eat the salad followed by a giant bowl of ice cream. He massaged her feet as they settled on the couch to watch Animal Planet, or rather she watched the show while he secretively watched her. She appeared engaged in the action on the screen, and the color had returned to her face. On the surface, she seemed normal, but he was so in tune to her body that he knew something just wasn't right.

At 10 o'clock sharp, he ushered her to bed. Normally on Friday nights, she persuaded him to stay up with her until 11, but this time she accepted his proferred hand without a word.

They kissed each other goodnight then snuggled under the covers. She sighed contentedly as he pulled her in closer, his nose burrowing in her hair. He cautiously slid his hand down to her breast and was nearly squished when she shifted suddenly, catching his head under her shoulder blade.

"Sheldon, not tonight," she hissed.

"I wasn't planning on intercourse tonight, just our usual pre-sleep routine. I miss it."

"I know, but I'm still sensitive." She softened. "I miss it too. I'm sure it will only be a few more days. I'm really tired, so I'm going to get some rest. I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered.

He waited until her breathing had slowed then gingerly extricated himself. Careful not to wake her, he tiptoed into the bathroom, gradually opened the medicine cabinet, and removed the thermometer. Now came the tricky part, taking her temperature without disturbing her sleep. He decided to place his hand on her ear to see if the light pressure elicited any reaction. If it did, he could pretend he had inadvertently touched her in his sleep. She didn't stir, so he went ahead with the plan. Moments later, the thermometer beeped, and he silently cursed himself for forgetting that function. Luckily, she continued to sleep soundly.

He peeked at the reading: 37.8 C, higher than normal. When they had first started living together, he would routinely take her temperature and noted it was higher when she was menstruating, which she currently wasn't. He thought back to the differential chart he created on Monday. Was it possible one of the sypmtoms of those diagnoses was elevated temperature?

Climbing out of bed again, he padded to the living room and flipped open his laptop. He typed 'elevated body temperature causes' in the Google search bar. Millions of entries populated, and he soon learned there were several reasons a person's body temperature could rise above normal. He began cross referencing them with all of Amy's symptoms, but none of the diagnoses matched with all of her symptoms, that was until one word popped out at him - pregnancy.

Could it be? He thorougly reread the entry. Every one of her symptoms could be caused by pregnancy. But how could that have happened? They were always so careful and had only engaged in sexual intercourse twice in the last six months, the night before she left for Princeton and the night he proposed. The first time they had used protection, but the second time... They used protection, right?

He thought back to that fateful night. They had been too engrossed in each other, both from the excitement of their impending nuptials and from reuniting after their short separation. When Amy had straddled him, he had almost wanted to forego the foreplay. He needed her that badly. When she was ready for penetration, protection was the last thing on his mind.

He thought about it some more. Pregnancy was a possibility, but unprotected sex didn't necessarily mean they had procreated... except there was another detail he had overlooked; her period was overdue.

He always figured he'd be afraid when and if Amy ever became pregnant, but he was ecstatic. Not only would they soon get married, now they would also be welcoming new life into the world, a product of their superior combined DNA and their great love for each other, their very own homo-novus they would offer to humanity. He couldn't wait to tell her his findings.

He stood and hurried to the bedroom, about to shake her awake, but drew his hand back just in time. Amy was not going to be happy about this. She made it clear when he had wanted to procreate with her after they successfully converted their skin cells into functional brain cells.

He slipped under the covers but was too excited to sleep, so he opted to watch her chest gently rise and fall with each inhalation and exhalation. The rhythmic pattern was soothing. Just as he felt ready to drift off, another thought occurred to him. She was only in the earliest stage of pregnancy and already had a multitude of symptoms. How would she cope a month from now, two months from now, three months from now... It was only going to get worse for her, and it was all his fault. How could he have been so stupid? He had allowed his baser urges to take over his body and for what? One wild and crazy night? His mistake was going to cost them both dearly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Stellina2a and I thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. We're so glad you're enjoying this story!**

Amy awoke and once again felt lightheaded the moment she sat up. Maybe Sheldon was right, and she should seek medical attention. The only problem was that it was Saturday. The clinic was closed, and she didn't feel her symptoms were severe enough to warrant a trip to the emergency room. She felt her fiancé's eyes on her and lifted her head slowly to meet his gaze. She expected him to voice his concern for her again, but he surprised her by offering a tentative smile. She smiled back, taking comfort in the fact that no matter what happened, Sheldon would always be there by her side.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, stroking her arm gently.

She had been annoyed all week as he hovered over her, but now she welcomed his concern. "Lightheaded again," she admitted. There was no use in downplaying it anymore.

"Why don't you stay in bed and recover while I make you some breakfast?"

"That would be wonderful. Thank you, Sheldon!"

He pressed his lips to hers for a few seconds then donned his bathrobe and padded out the door, shutting it softly behind him. As the muted clatter of pans in the kitchen subsided, Amy took the time to focus on her breathing. Perhaps amidst all the excitement following their engagement, she had forgotten how to breathe properly. She took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. In and out. In and out. The dizziness subsided enough that she felt well enough to get up and use the bathroom.

She returned to the bedroom without incident, so she decided to surprise Sheldon by helping set the table. The smell of bacon wafted through the door the moment she opened it. It was normally a scent she welcomed, but this time it made her stomach turn. She stumbled into the bathroom.

Tears streamed down her face as she knelt on the cold tile floor and emptied the contents of her stomach. When the dry heaving stopped and her head cleared, she thought back over the events of the last week. What had happened to her? No one she had interacted with recently had been ill, as far as she was aware. Could it be food poisoning? She and Sheldon had eaten the same foods, yet he seemed perfectly fine.

She steadied herself and stood in front of the mirror then splashed cold water on her pale and pinched face and looked at her image again. Better but still sickly. She was about to turn away when the letters SNOPMAT caught her eye. Her mind quickly reversed the reflection to its correct state - TAMPONS. The word mocked her. Shouldn't she have had her period by now?

She could never pinpoint the exact day, but she was fairly regular. She was much too young for menopause. Maybe whatever illness she had was somehow affecting her hormones. That had to be it. Except that a niggling feeling told her there was another more logical explanation - pregnancy. That couldn't be right though. They were so careful. Sheldon kept a stash of condoms in his night stand. He even carried a couple in his wallet, just in case, so he would have had them in New Jersey. Only... She gasped as realization hit.

She had thrown herself at him, and he more than welcomed her excitement. As soon as their bare flesh had come in contact, he grew rock hard. She sat on him, his tip peeking out from under her as his hands fondled her breasts. The heat of him beneath her and his ministrations to her nipples were all it took for her body to be ready to welcome him. She positioned herself, and he easily slid in. It had felt so pleasurable, even more so than their three previous occasions. He was so hot in her. She pushed herself onto him as far as physically possible; she couldn't get enough of him.

His hands steadied her hips as she rocked her body over his. Each time her breasts neared his mouth, his tongue lapped at first one nipple then the other. When she was getting close, he latched onto a breast and suckled her until her movements became erratic, and she screamed his name. Moments later, he tensed under her, and a warm sensation flooded her core. Afterwards, she lay her head on his chest feeling the vibration of his rapid heartbeat. His arms circled her, his fingers drawing lazy circles on her back. They remained joined until her bladder protested. She touched her lips to his and reluctantly lifted herself off him before plucking her robe from the floor and taking care of the unwanted interruption.

Amy blinked as she brought herself back to the present. She hadn't even given him a chance to retrieve his pants containing the latex shield. She had allowed her baser urges to take over the rational side of her brain, and now she could be pregnant as a result. There was a strong possibility, but at this point, that was all it was, a possibility. Her hand wandered to her breast, and she quickly retracted it. Breast sensitivity, another possible side effect of pregnancy, but still no concrete proof. She needed to get to the pharmacy stat.

A soft rap at the door shook her out of her thoughts.

"Amy, are you alright?"

She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm okay."

"Good. I brought your food to the bedroom so you could rest a little more."

She poked her head through the door. A tray bearing a glass of water and a small plate with one piece of wheat toast awaited her on her nightstand. "I thought I smelled bacon."

"You did. I made some for myself. I... I didn't think it would be a good choice for you, you know because of what happened with the beef last night."

"That was very considerate. Thank you, Sheldon."

She sat atop the comforter, leaned back against her pillow, and slid the tray onto her lap. He leaned back against the headboard as she turned her toast over, her brow furrowed.

"What's wrong? The toaster was set to '3', the perfect setting for the ideal piece of toast. It's just dark enough to give it that satisfying crunch yet not so dark as to leave a bitter taste in your mouth."

"The color is perfect, but it's dry. Where's the butter?"

"Dry toast is a better choice for an upset stomach."

"You heard me?"

"Of course I did. I followed you when you ran into the bathroom last night. You don't remember? Wait, did you vomit again today?" She lowered her eyes and nodded slightly. "Amy, why didn't tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you. I feel fine now." She bit into a corner of the toast and washed it down with a sip of water. "See? I'm fine."

Sheldon kept his eyes on her as she finished her breakfast. When she attempted to get up, he quickly fluffed her pillow and gently pushed her back against it.

"Sheldon, I said I'm fine. I need to get dressed so I can go out."

"What do you need? I'll get it for you."

"I want to go to the pharmacy. I'll need to drive."

"I have my drivers license, and you need your rest."

"No!"

He startled at the sharpness in her voice. "Amy, I may not have driven since I got my license, but I passed the test with a perfect score. I promise I'll be careful with your car."

"It's not that I don't trust your skills, it's just that..." She racked her brain for an excuse. "I think the fresh air will do me some good," she finished lamely.

He bit his lip. "Alright, but I'm driving."

"Deal."

Thirty minutes later, Amy sat in the passenger seat as Sheldon adjusted the side mirrors, the rearview mirror, and his seat then repeated the process.

"Sheldon, the mirrors are fine. Let's go."

"I can't seem to get the ideal angle to minimize the blind spots."

"You'll be fine. It's best if we go now so we can get there and back before the traffic gets too heavy."

Amy leaned back and closed her eyes as her fiancé cautiously maneuvered through the streets of Pasadena. It was nice being the passenger for once, and Sheldon was an excellent driver. Ten minutes later he expertly parked between two minivans, rushed to the passenger side, and opened her door. He pulled her out of her seat and held her hand, setting the pace as they slowly walked up to the building's sliding doors.

"Are you looking for an antiemetic?" He asked as they stepped into the store.

"Oh, um, actually, I need to look at something else, but the antiemetic is a great idea. Would you mind asking the pharmacist if there's one safe to use for..." She paused. He didn't know she was possibly pregnant and didn't want to scare him before she knew the truth. Luckily, he jumped in, saving her from coming up with another lame excuse.

"I will ask the pharmacist if there are any contraindications with... um... I'll just ask for his or her opinion on the best one," he finished weakly. "You'll be okay on your own?"

"Yes, I'll just be over there," she waved her hand vaguely towards the middle of the store.

Amy waited until he was next in line at the counter then slipped into the feminine care aisle and scanned the shelves. The tampon and condom cartons appeared to mock her as she pulled a little pink box off the shelf. A box containing the device that would hold the answer that could possibly change their lives forever.

She shifted the box to her right hand, the hand furthest away from the pharmacist's counter, and peeked out of the aisle. She breathed a sigh of relief to see Sheldon deep in conversation with the pharmacist, his back to her. Remembering she needed a smokescreen, she plucked a tube of mascara from a hook in the cosmetics aisle then quickly got in line at the register. After promptly paying the cashier, she buried the pink box and receipt in her purse under her wallet, a small packet of Kleenex, and a compact mirror and set the mascara on top as an extra layer of protection.

With the test safely hidden, she strode over to her fiancé. "You almost ready to go?"

He jumped, hand on heart. "Yes... yes, I'm ready," he stuttered. He grabbed her hand and marched out of the building.

"The pharmacist didn't recommend a suitable antiemetic?" She asked, noting his empty hands.

"No. She, um... recommended you discuss options with your physician and have her write a prescription. The over-the-counter remedies may not be safe for your... um, condition."

When they reached the car, he faced her and held her hands. "How are you feeling now? Any nausea?"

"Not at the moment." He relaxed his grip. "Sheldon, I feel well enough to drive home, if you're worried about the heavier traffic."

"No, I wasn't thinking that. I just want you to feel better." He leaned down and touched his lips to her forehead then rested his hand on her belly for a moment before quickly retracting it. "So, um, what did you buy that was so urgent?"

She sheepishly pulled the unopened mascara package from her purse. "I'm getting low."

" _That_ was your emergency? Amy, it could have waited until you were feeling better. And are the ingredients safe for you and... for you?"

She furrowed her brow. _Were_ the ingredients safe for an expecting mother and fetus? Were any of her cosmetics safe? What about her shampoo? Her body wash? Her...

"Amy! Are you having a stroke?"

She shook herself out of her thoughts as two strong hands held her shoulders, a set of blue eyes filled with fear staring into her green ones. "Sorry, I was just thinking about your question. Perhaps I'll wait until I'm... myself again before using it."

xxx

Sheldon prepared lunch as Amy lay on the couch with her feet propped up. He had insisted she use the time to stay off her feet and relax, but she grew more anxious with every passing moment. She needed to take that test, but she had to bide her time. No sense in causing panic in him unless the results were positive. And if they were? She tried to push that thought out of her mind.

After an uneventful meal, he grabbed a new Batman comic book and headed for the bathroom. Right on schedule. When the door clicked shut, Amy picked up her purse, quietly shut the door behind her, and ambled across the hall. She knocked then swiveled her head back towards her apartment. No sign of Sheldon. Logic told her she was safe from his prying eyes, but her paranoia told a different story.

"Ames! I wasn't expecting to see you today. Hey, are you okay?"

"Penny, may I use your bathroom?"

Penny stepped aside to let her in. "Uh, sure. Is something wrong with yours?"

"No, but Sheldon will be in there awhile, and I can't wait any longer." She raced to the bathroom, as if to prove her point.

With the door locked behind her, she dug the pink box out of her purse, tore it open, and lay the instructions across the sink. She was grateful she had plenty of water at lunch and was prepared to take the test.

She lay the plastic stick on the sink and sat on the edge of the tub. Her eyes followed the second hand on her watch as it slowly made one revolution. In those 60 seconds, a million thoughts raced through her mind. If the results were positive, would she be elated or terrified? How would she get up and down three flights of stairs every day if she was nine months pregnant? More questions swirled through her mind as the hand made its second revolution.

When it finally made it three times around, she stood at the sink and picked up the stick but averted her eyes.

"Come on, Fowler," she chided herself. "You can do this."

She cautiously opened one eye and peeked at the results window. Two pink bars stared back at her. She dropped the stick like it was on fire.

"I'm pregnant!" She murmured. "I'm going to be a mom!" The corners of her mouth turned up. She didn't have food poisoning or some incurable disease. She had new life growing in her! The combination of her and Sheldon's genes. A product of their love. They would take their child to the zoo to see the koalas and monkeys and teach him or her all the wonders of the world. She couldn't wait to tell him he was going to be a daddy.

Then reality hit. Her hands gripped the porcelain sink, as she stared at her reflection. Sheldon had expressed an interest in procreating all those months ago, but he was just excited because their experiment had been a success. Studying a mass of skin cells in an incubator was much less complicated than raising a baby.

She lowered her head to her hands and sobbed. He would leave her now. He would take the ring and move back to his old room here with Leonard and Penny. Her carelessness could cost her the relationship she had longed for and finally had.

Everything they accomplished over the years had come so slowly. Their first mutual kiss, the first time they made love... It had taken him seven long years to ask her to marry him. They had been engaged only one month, and now she was pregnant. How would she break the news to him and when?

She sunk to the floor and stared at the evidence through tear stained eyes. Maybe she misread the results. She blinked hard and focused on the little window. There was no denying there were two pink bars. She had a decision to make - tell him now or wait until she was showing. She couldn't keep it from him more than a couple of months, maybe only a couple of weeks. He was very observant. If she did it now and he couldn't handle it, she would lose him much sooner, but if she waited too long, he may be angrier at her for concealing the cause of her sypmtoms and never speak to her again.

She placed her hands over her flat belly. "No matter what happens, little monkey," her voice cracked, "Mommy will always be here for you."

She consulted her watch again. Sheldon's bathroom break would be over in just a couple of minutes, and Penny was probably wondering what was taking her so long. She tossed the box and test stick into the trash can and threw some wadded up Kleenex over them then splashed cold water on her face and stared at her reflection. Her eyes were red rimmed, but if she didn't look Penny in the eye, her friend wouldn't have a clue. She also hoped she could maintain her composure around the man she loved until she found the courage to tell him the news.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: We're down to the last chapter.** **Stellina2a and I thank you again for your support during this short but sweet journey. I really enjoyed writing this one!**

Sheldon and Amy returned home Sunday afternoon, arms laden with grocery bags. To be more accurate, Sheldon had all but the lightest bag, which he had insisted upon. They set them on the island and began unpacking. Amy yawned as she stowed the last item.

"I'm going to lie down for awhile," she announced.

He followed her into the bedroom. "Are you feeling okay? Did you overwork yourself with all that walking?"

"I'm just a little tired."

"Shall I cancel our dinner plans with Leonard and Penny?"

"We have plans?" She asked, as she unbuttoned her cardigan.

"Yes. That's why we bought ingredients for stir fry."

"Oh, right." She consulted her watch. "It's 3 o'clock now. I should have plenty of time for a nap and to help with dinner."

"Don't worry about dinner. I'll cook while you get your rest. If you're still tired, I can take Leonard and Penny's share across the hall, and we can have a quiet dinner here."

"Okay." She stripped off everything but her underwear, slipped on a nightgown, and crawled under the comforter facing his side of the bed. "Sheldon?"

"Do you need your pillow fluffed? Thermostat adjusted? A glass of water?"

She shook her head and patted his spot. "Can you sing me Soft Kitty?"

He sat next to her, stroking her hair, and began to sing softly. When her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing slowed, he gently rested his hand on her still-flat belly. According to the literature he found online, their baby was only as long as a grain of rice. Before long, he or she would grow enough to push Amy's belly out. Would it happen gradually, or would Amy wake up one morning with a noticeable protrusion?

He could consult a reputable website, but that would only be a guide. He and Amy had superior genes, so would it be possible their creation would develop more quickly than the average human fetus? He began to formulate a plan to find out. He could track her circumference weekly to see for himself how the pregnancy was progressing.

He carefully slid off the edge of the bed and rummaged in his sewing kit. He extracted a tailor's measuring tape, tiptoed back to the bed, and resumed his place next to his sleeping fiancée. He lightly placed his fingers on her hip. When she continued to sleep without stirring, he cautiously slipped one end of the tape under the space between her hips and the bottom of her ribcage and slid it through to the other side.

Committing the measurement to memory, he began pulling the tape out, but he wasn't quick enough. Amy rolled onto her back, trapping a few inches under her. He had two choices - attempt to remove it now or wait until she moved again. He decided to go with the former. There was no telling how long it would be until she moved, and what if she moved in such a way that it would be even more difficult to remove?

He gently tugged on the free end then froze when Amy shifted and started mumbling.

"Sheldon? What's going on?"

"Shh... You need your rest," he whispered, as he kissed her cheek. Using the kiss as a distraction, he successfully retrieved the measuring tape. "I'll make you some chamomile tea to help you get back to sleep."

xxx

At precisely 6 p.m., Sheldon performed his signature triple knock across the hall.

Penny opened the door wide and ushered her neighbors in. "Hey, guys! What's all this?"

Sheldon began setting the bowls on the coffee table. "We have steamed rice, grilled chicken breast, steamed broccoli..."

"I can see that. I mean why did you cook? I thought you were picking up takeout."

"Amy hasn't been feeling well, so I decided that cooking from scratch was a much better option. No MSG, no added oils, and since everything was cooked separately, she can choose the foods she finds most appealing today. Just think of it as a deconstructed stir fry."

"Sheldon has been very sweet through it all, tending to my every need." She squeezed his hand and beamed at him.

"Ames, if you're not well, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Oh, I was, but I'm feeling okay now. And don't worry; I'm not contagious."

"I hope you feel better soon," Leonard said sincerely, as he began loading his plate.

"Thank you, Leonard."

The quartet took their usual seats. Amy loaded her plate with a little of everything. She sat back and popped a carrot in her mouth, her eyes widening in surprise. "Sheldon, this is probably the best cooked carrot I've ever eaten. It's not undercooked, and it's not all mushy like the ones in the cafeteria."

"I don't know why you're so surprised. You know I excel at many things. Of course I can't take all the credit. You suggested I buy the whole carrots rather than the baby cut." He took a bite himself then addressed the group. "Speaking of babies, did you know Stuart is selling superhero onsies now to draw in more female customers?"

Penny rolled her eyes. "Oh, sure, because _that's_ the place every expectant mother thinks of when looking for baby clothes."

A usual, her sarcasm went right over his head. He whipped his phone from his pocket and moments later handed it to Amy. "Isn't this Flash onsie adorable? He also has Batman, Superman, Spiderman, Green Lantern..."

"Did Sheldon Cooper actually use the word adorable? And since when are you so interested in babies?" Penny asked.

"Oh, it's a fairly recent obsession." He turned to his fiancée. "Amy, what do you think?"

"It's cute. Like a mini you." Tears welled in her eyes.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling ill again?"

She lifted her glasses and swiped away the moisture threatening to fall. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Do you need to lie down again?"

She shook her head. "No, it's... it's nothing."

He eyed her skeptically but said nothing. Leonard, sensing the tension, changed the subject to movies. When the guys started talking Star Wars, the girls tuned them out.

Penny stood and set a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc, three wine glasses, and Sheldon's milk glass on the island. "I'm the worst hostess. I didn't even offer you any wine."

"Oh, I'd rather not tonight..."

Sheldon's head snapped up toward the blonde. "Penny! Alcohol is not an appropriate beverage for someone in Amy's condition. You want to stick with water, or milk, or pretty much anything nonalcoholic."

He marched to the island and set one of goblets back in the cupboard then replaced it with a water glass, which he promptly began filling with tap water.

"Oh, dear Lord! I need to consider the fluoride levels in the Pasadena water system." He quickly poured the contents down the drain. "Do you have any bottled water? Nevermind, I'll look." He raided the fridge.

"Relax, Sheldon. A little fluoride never killed anyone," Penny reassured.

"Better to be safe than sorry," he retorted, as he found what he was looking for and presented a bottle of purified water to his fiancée.

Leonard and Penny shrugged and quietly finished their dinner.

As Sheldon chewed, he watched Amy eat. "How's the broccoli?"

She swallowed then dabbed her lips. "Perfect. In fact, I'm going to help myself to a little more."

"Good. Did you know that a half cup of broccoli contains 50 micrograms of folic acid?"

"No," she replied between bites.

"Folic acid is an essential vitamin for a baby's growth." He looked at her expectantly.

She eyed him curiously as she chewed. "I know."

"That's all you have to say?"

"What am I supposed to say?"

Sheldon sighed in exasperation. He was hoping she would read between the lines to get thinking about the real reason she was having sypmtoms. He would need to get more creative.

After another helping of veggies, Amy set her plate on the coffee table and sat back. "Sheldon, that was wonderful! You're so good to me."

"It's my pleasure taking care of you."

"And now it's my turn to care for you."

Sheldon placed his hand on Amy's when she stood to gather the dishes. "It's okay. I've got it."

"Sheldon, that's very sweet of you, but I can handle cleaning up." She pecked his cheek then stacked his plate on hers and headed for the sink. He followed on her heels with the used paper napkins.

"You two are our guests. Penny and I will clean up later," Leonard offered, as his best friend opened the under-the-sink cupboard, napkins poised over overflowing trash can.

"Oh, dear Lord! Amy, would you look at this place? It was never this unsanitary when I lived here." He turned to the other couple. "I see you've abandoned the cleaning schedule I painstakingly designed to prevent such a catastrophe."

"Yeah, we have our own system now. We wait until the trash can is full." Penny said dryly.

"Well, it's full now."

"I'll empty it," Leonard volunteered. "In fact, I'll empty them all."

As Leonard made his rounds to all the trash cans in the apartment, Sheldon used the time to box up the leftovers while the girls chatted on the couch. Just as he took his seat next to his fiancée again, Leonard ran into the room proudly waving a white plastic stick.

"Penny, why didn't you tell me you're pregnant?"

"I didn't tell you because I'm not pregnant."

"Penny, the two pink stripes means you're pregnant."

"I know that, Leonard. I'm trying to tell you I didn't take the test."

"Then who did?"

Amy wrung her hands together. "Um, maybe we should get going to give you two some alone time."

"Please, don't leave. I'm not sure where that came from..." The blonde's eyes widened as she noted her bestie's nervousness. "Leonard, can I see you by the island?

Penny led her husband behind the island where they had the perfect view of their newly-engaged friends.

"Penny, what are we doing over here?"

"That pregnancy test you're holding? I'm pretty sure that's Amy's."

"Are you sure? They haven't mentioned anything, even when I paraded around with this."

"Maybe Amy's afraid of Sheldon's reaction."

"Come on, Penny. Why don't you admit it's yours? You know I can't wait to be a father."

Penny looked him straight in the eye. "I know that, and I would tell you if it was. I honestly think it's Amy's. Think about it. She was feeling ill, but she's not contagious; she refused the wine; and yesterday while you were helping Mrs. Petrescu set up her TV, she ran over here to use our bathroom. She was in there a pretty long time for someone in such a hurry."

Leonard watched his friends interact on the couch. Amy was giggling at a funny face Sheldon was making. "For argument's sake, let's say you're right. What if Sheldon already knows? He's mentioned babies a couple of times tonight. When has he ever willingly discussed that topic?"

"Then why doesn't he tell her?"

Leonard shrugged. "Maybe he's afraid of _her_ reaction."

They watched their friends a few moments longer. Sheldon had his hands up behind his ears like moose antlers, eliciting more giggles from Amy.

"I won't lie, Penny. I'm disappointed it's not us, but how great is that for them? Promise you won't say anything unless they bring it up?"

"Fine. I promise," she mumbled.

Leonard set the test on the counter then followed his wife back to the living room.

"What are you two doing?" Penny asked casually.

"I'm trying to see which faces generate the most pleasing reactions."

"Sheldon's trying to take my mind off my symptoms," Amy explained.

"Actually, I was trying to look silly because babies love funny faces." He watched the smile fall from her face as her features transformed into a look of bewilderment and a flicker of something else. Was that hope? He really wished he was better at reading facial cues.

Penny made a show of looking around the apartment. "I don't see any babies here. Are you practising for the next time you see Halley?"

"No, although now that you mention it, she would be the perfect test subject. Did you know that the average baby smiles for the first time at 6 to 8 weeks old? And I bet one with highly-developed cognition would reach that milestone a lot quicker."

"Does Sheldon Cooper have baby fever?" Penny asked faux innocently. "Now that you're engaged, maybe you're planning to grace humanity with little geniuses?"

Amy glared at her bestie. "You and Leonard have been married for two years. Where are your smart and beautiful babies?"

"We're not ready for kids yet," Penny sputtered. When Leonard cleared his throat and looked at her pointedly, she amended, "okay, _I'm_ not ready yet."

"So what makes you think we are?" Amy asked.

"Ladies!" Sheldon interrupted. "Is anyone ever _really_ ready for children? There are a lot of unknowns, but I believe Amy will make a wonderful mother."

Amy furrowed her brow. "Sheldon, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"All this talk about babies. Why the sudden interest?"

"You're pregnant with our Homo Novus!" He blurted out.

Her eyes widened, and her hand flew to her heart. "You know?"

"I strongly suspected. I was very concerned by your odd array of symptoms, so I did some research. Pregnancy seemed like the most logical explanation."

"Your hypothesis is correct."

He smiled wide for a moment then suddenly turned serious. "While it pleases me to know I was right, I'm hurt that you didn't confide in me. Do you realize how worried I was?"

"I'm sorry, Sheldon. I just found out yesterday. I was going to tell you but didn't know how to bring it up. I was worried you'd be upset with me."

He took her hands in his. "Amy, I'm not upset, I'm thrilled! My only concern is your health."

"I'll be fine. This stage should only last another two months. I'm more worried what will happen down the road. Babies are a lot of work, and we didn't plan for this to happen right now. I know how much you admire preparedness. We haven't talked about babies since that night you tried to seduce me." She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I've been blaming myself for the last 32 hours."

"Why?"

"I didn't even give you the chance to put on protection. I was selfish."

"If I had been in the right frame of mind, I would have said something. All I could think about was how much I wanted you."

Leonard squirmed in his seat. "Um, we're still here."

Sheldon ignored his friend's comment, his attention on his fiancée. "It wasn't planned, but I'm already in love with our baby."

"Me too." Tears of joy filled her eyes. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him fervently.

"Um... again, we're still here," Leonard reminded them.

Amy pulled away slightly and mumbled an apology.

"I can give you two some tips on how we did it, so you'll know what to do when you're ready."

Penny choked on her wine. "Sheldon, that's not necessary."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all. Amy rode me like a cowgirl at a rodeo. I would have thought that gravity would hinder the sperm from reaching the egg, but that wasn't the case with us. Of course she lay on my chest afterwards, so they would have had a horizontal path. Also her position gave me easy access to her breasts, and I believe the extra stimulation allowed her to achieve orgasm sooner. It was extremely pleasurable for me as well."

Leonard cleared his throat. "Sheldon..."

"I think you're making them uncomfortable." Amy reached for his hand, placing it on her belly, then lay hers on top. "Let's not discuss the intimate details of our sex life with our friends and just enjoy this little miracle."

Penny joined the happy couple on the couch. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, bestie."

Amy looked Sheldon in the eye. "You're really okay with this?"

"Yes! I'm going to marry the woman I love, and we're having a baby. We'll be a little family."

"The Coopers," she murmured.


End file.
